Cracky fluff drabbles
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Just drabbles from my moi showing which pairings I simply adore This is crap.


RANDOM CRACKY FLUFF THAT MOSTLY SHOWS WHAT MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS ARE. Like drabbles man. Like crack, fluff drabbles. Don't judge meeeeeee! I NO OWN HETALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

* * *

Jonathan ran a hand through Lukas' hair, puffing his pipe lazily. Lukas on the other hand was blushing like a school girl. Jonathon really had no idea what started making Lukas blush madly, but honestly he really didn't really care. Lukas was very adorable with a blush. Like rapeable adorable.

Lukas was wiggling around and trying to keep his mouth closed from moaning and panting. It wasn't that Jonathon could get him hard by just touching his hair. There was a certain hair that he had to touch. And at the moment, Jonathon was touching it. A LOT.

Jonathon was basically oblivious to Lukas's dilemma and was still puffing away on his pipe. Lukas was pretty sure that he wanted to jerk off at the moment.

* * *

"Hey where's Gilbird?" An innocent question led to Gilbert on top of Lovino. How? Simple really. When Lovino is on his hands and knees looking under the bed for a certain somebody's pet chick, Gilbert just had to come up behind him.

Some groping to Lovino's ass and maybe a few kisses to his neck here, and they ended up in that position. I can assure you all that that position is going to be even more intimate later on.

* * *

Alfred glomped Arthur when the British man had ignored him. A damsel should never ignore a HERO. Especially an AWESOME HERO.

"Bloody hell? What are you doing Alfred?" Arthur yelled in shock. Alfred grinned happily as he held Arthur from behind.

"Just hugging my damsel in distress~" He told him kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur blushed a deep red and leaned back into the American's arms.

"The hero should be willing to do more for his damsel then, right?" Arthur asked, a sultry smirk coming onto his face. Alfred licked his lips and leaned down to claim Arthur's lips.

"Of course! ~"

* * *

"We are never going to do that again, you hear?" Roderich told Ludwig, straightening his clothing and fixing his hair. Ludwig sighed.

"Ja ja. But it wasn't me who suggested we have intercourse on the piano, Roderich. That was your idea." Ludwig told the Austrian, running a hand through his own hair. Roderich blushed.

"No it wasn't. It was yours. I remember Ludwig." Roderich denied, now fixing Ludwig's clothes as well.

Ludwig sighed again. No point in arguing with the Austrian. It would just go in circles.

* * *

Sadiq smirked at the Grecian near him. "Kiku said I was awesome in bed." Heracles glanced at him and sighed. "He also said you were okay too. Though it looked painful to be in his position, you monster."

Heracles looked aghast. Had he hurt Kiku? He looked at the small Japanese man in between Sadiq and himself. Kiku looked like an angel lying there, cuddled between the Grecian and the Turk. Then again, Sadiq had him first, so maybe he did something even more painful to Kiku than Heracles did to him.

"You went inside first. You didn't prepare him good enough." Heracles told the Turkish man, snuggling closer to Kiku. Sadiq scoffed also snuggling closer to Kiku.

"He was fine and moaning until you went inside." Sadiq said an arm over his eyes and already falling asleep. Heracles sighed and tried to calm down. No need to wake Kiku up with this dumb argument. He sighed one last time before falling asleep.

Once the two men were deep asleep, Kiku opened his eyes and smiled at the two men, cuddled around him. They were such children. But they were so adorable. Kiku closed his eyes again, and fell asleep in the two men's arms.

* * *

Ivan smiled at the petite Chinese man that was planting flowers. More specifically, Sunflowers. Yao had taken it upon himself to plant flowers at his house, for when the flowers started blooming he could give them to Ivan as a present.

Ivan squatted down so that he was at Yao's level. "Yao~Look at me, da?" He told the Asian man. Yao turned to look at him, and as he did Ivan quickly gave him a quick kiss.

"That is for thanks, da?" Ivan said, smiling sweetly before kissing Yao again. Yao smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller Russian man.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Feliciano smiled happily at Ludwig. "Ve~Time to eat, si?" He told Ludwig handing the German man a plate of pasta. Ludwig gave the Italian man a tiny smile and nodded.

Feliciano smiled wider as Ludwig immediately started eating." Is it good Ludwig?" He asked expectantly. Ludwig nodded again as he wiped his face.

"Your cooking is always excellent Feliciano." Ludwig told him. Feliciano's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Ludwig.

"I am so happy you like my cooking Ludwig! That means I can be useful to you than just sex!" Feliciano cried out happily. Ludwig chocked on his spit.

* * *

Mathies smiled down at the Icelandic male in his lap. Emil looked up at him, a small blush and a pout on his face.

"Mathies, is it going to hurt?" Emil asked, tugging on the bow on his shirt. Mathies caught Emil's hands in his and kissed them. Then he lifted Emil's face and kissed him.

"I'll try not to make it hurt." Mathies whispered. "The King doesn't want to hurt his Queen. Ever." Mathies kissed Emil again as the Icelandic man started blushing."Do you trust me Emil?"

Emil nodded, as he kissed the Dane."Of course Mathies."

* * *

Francis stared at the Canadian in front of him. There was something about him that really didn't make him stand out, yet Matthew had such a beautiful aura around him, that it caused him to stand out. Well, at least to Francis.

Matthew blushed deeply as Francis kept running his hands down Matthew's sides and his entire body. "Ah! F-Francis…" Francis smiled down at the Canadian.

"Yes, mon cher?" He asked kissing Matthew on the lips. Matthew shook his head as pure bliss entered his body.

* * *

Antonio smiled happily as Alex held his hand, blushing madly. He couldn't help his goofy grin. It has been a few months since the two of them had started dating and they really haven't done anything couple-y.

"Mi amor~" Antonio called, swinging their arms playfully. Alex blushed deeper and looked at him.

"What?" He asked averting his eyes as Antonio caught his gaze. Antonio smiled as the sheer adorableness of Alex. Antonio hugged Alex and at first struggled to get out of Antonio's hug but stopped and hugged back.

"Te amo~" Antonio whispered in the other man's ear. Alex blushed deeper and whispered back,"Te amo Antonio."

* * *

Berwald looked at his wife, currently cuddled into his side. He couldn't ask for such a better wife. Tino could cook, clean, was good with kids and animals, and something extra. He was great in bed.

Berwald nodded in thanks. He really had a great life.


End file.
